Thief
by BlackCat03
Summary: The place she once called home is now riddled with violence and gangs. The Clow Book vanished a long time ago leaving the cards without a home. When the book is found she runs into someone she thought vanished a long time ago. SxS
1. CCS Thieves: prologue

I'm am very bored and none of the fics I've written seem to want to be typed on right now. So, I have to come up with something new. *sighs* Well, one more fic to keep track of. But hey! Who said I was going to finish it? Well, if I'm in the mood I might. Anyhow, what's included. This is a CCS (anyone who doesn't know the symbols so sorry) with very OOC characters (in other words they don't act like themselves). So, let's move on to the summary (which I've begun to do) and we can get started. Oh, and I'm a curser! Wanting ya to know! Go ahead and read it now. Also, flame if you want, I'm not very good at this.  
_______________________________  
CCS Thieves!  
It's 17 years after the event in which Syaoran and Sakura admitted they loved each other. But now things are different. Now, the whole city has changed. Three major gangs roam the neighborhood that Sakura once lived in. Once means that she supposedly doesn't live there. When the city changes so do the people, especially the people in this story. Sakura has long since been thought dead. As with the disappearance of the _Clow Book_. Kero along with her. Her friend Tomoyo has moved away, no one knowing where she has gone. Meiling has also. Rumors fly that she is now a thief. As for Syaoran, he is know as Werewolf. The leader of a thieving gang. One of them. For, Sakura, Tomoyo, and even Meiling are in one of the rival gangs. Both groups not knowing who is in which, only caring for their loot. Kero has joined them, so have the cards for the disappearance has caused them to go renegade. But, will one artifact found bring them together?  
_______________________________________  
Syaoran  
My name is Syaoran...Little Wolf. But, not any more. Now my name is Werewolf. I sit here, alone in a dark room, a mystery to my partners. No one knows that I know magic. The people who did are gone. I'm not alone physically but in my heart I am. People who knew me don't even recognize me. In a way who cares. I'm so cold now _it _even surprises me. Stopped by Sakura's place. Her father is still there, refusing to leave despite all the gang and violence. I leave her house alone...even Tomoyo's. Despite the fact that the crew wants to go because it's the largest house on in the whole town I would calmly explain that there are others. Something falls through the window, it lands softly on my lap. A cherry blossom petal. It's soft and beautiful, like the Sakura I loved. But she is gone. I hold back my tears. I have no time to cry, I have work to do and crying over a flower petal wasn't one of them. I carefully let it blow in the wind, somewhere it'll go. I leave, not looking back.  


^  


Sakura  
I hover upside down over the gem. It's glimmers, a really large, rare, valuable diamond...all the more reason to steal it. _The_ _Float _assist me in my task. Everyone thinks I'm dead except for the two that help me and my father. I'm not dead, just got up and disappeared. Not a good idea. I send notes to my dad. He doesn't tell my brother which is a good idea because he'll probably stalk over to my hiding spot demanding me back. I smile at this. If Touya found out I was a thief, and a well wanted one, he'll lock me in a jail cell himself. A voice tells me to hurry up. Carefully, I lift the diamond up. It's heavy! But soon, I put it in a bag and swing it over my shoulder, and climb up the rope and heave myself on through the opening we had made in the glass. I wait for them, listening for any police, ready to announce the arrival and the retreat. Away from all the red lines. I know that my friends are getting some other things.  


^  


Kero  
I watch her. Actually I'm watching a really large painting. One that I remember from long ago. But, that is in the past. I have no idea why I chose this path. Maybe it was because of my mistress, maybe because of the absence of the _Clow Book_, or maybe it's because I want to. I don't know. All I know is that now I'm standing in front of a valuable painting of some chic and I'm getting ready to steal it. My wings are covered with something. Since now they let out a shimmering dust which happens to be our trademark. I carefully lift up the canvas and flip it over. I pry the painting off the canvas. Which is probably why I'm assigned the paintings. Only small and nimble fingers can do this and I happen to have them. Soon, I have it. I carefully roll up the painting ever so carefully so as though not to crack or crease it, then I fly up, leaving some of the shimmering dust below the painting and my trail. I curse myself. We would never be able to hide if I fly. I stopped underneath the window and call up. A rope falls and I climb up. I chuckle. That would confuse them.  


^  


Tomoyo  
I slide ever so gracefully, bending my body to the limits as I slide underneath the motion detectors. Finally I am through and I set my eyes in the treasure. A beautiful vase. Carefully, over stepping boundaries I get there and look it over. I'm no longer the sweet innocent girl that I was before, now I'm a notorious thief. I look around for I hear a sound. Silence. I shrug, I notice nothing and turn my attention to the vase. I remove a pair of scissors my pocket and carefully cut the cords around it. Then, I carefully remove one of the glass squares incasing the vase. I lift it up and study it. The colors are beautiful, probably some ancient artifact. Oh, well. The more valuable it is the better. I turn back. I had to cross the obstacles again. Or did I? I saw a glowing orb and smiled. That was only one thing..._The Float_. I look around. I could have sworn I heard a noise. Must be my imagination. I make a mental thought that only Sakura can pick up. The orb picks up the vase. As for me? I needed the exercise. So, I slid underneath all the boundaries. Then headed back to the rope, and climbed up.  


^  


Meiling  
Silence. I loved it. Except in our hiding place of course. I could hear everything perfectly as I disarmed all the alarms cencircling the delicate crystal in front of me. It was small, but the price read about a million bucks. Good. A million bucks is good. I could use the money for a shopping spree. Of course we needed it for that house. I walked over and then the noise caught my ear. It would have been hard to detect but I had trained ears. It was the walking of feet. I frowned. I hope it wasn't a damn security guard. I turned around. I strained my ears but decided to shrug it off. Whoever it was I could handle him or her. Carefully folding several layers of cloth over the crystal I decided my options. Either look for that sound, or go back to the others... I chose the others of course. Time was running out and I knew that Sakura could only keep the guards asleep for so long. I walked back and heard a click, The crystals mine. came a hard voice. I turned around to see a hooded male. It was male of course, no curves, Not tonight. I said smugly grasping the rope, I said. Zoom! I was leaving the museum behind.   


^  


Syaoran (Base)  
I listened to their report. I had been busy exploring the east wing. According to them there had already been someone else there. Jimmie said the one he saw was female. She had slid underneath the motion detectors in a way that only females could do. According to him, she had heard him at first. But chose to ignore it. He also said that a floating orb had taken the vase. Ian said he was crazy, but he also saw one. She heard him also but also chose to ignore him. She had went to the rope sliding through the window. Ian said he caught up with her but she was smug and to clever. Whoever controlled above her was fast. I sat there quiet. I knew there was competition. But I was confused. No one was as good as that. But yet from the descriptions they were well off and smart. Not to mention flexible. The orb confused me. I had never heard of it. I agree with Ian. It was impossible.  
--------------------------------------------------  
All right!!! It's done. So? How was it?  
Cha: Like they're going to tell you.  
m_c: You shut-up and what are you doing here?  
Spark: We're here to terroize your audience.  
Willis: What audience.  
m_c: go back to digimon and poke'mon. (ignores them) ignore the little interuption. They're just being stupid. Anyhow, you review, I continue.  
clown_chick  



	2. CCS Thieves: the dinner with the expensi...

All right there's someone out there who loves me!!! And because I got at least one review I'll continue it. And yes **Pikamon**, I am a girl, at least last time I checked (hehe, just kidding). I'm not exactly good with this, but, this update is totally dedicated to you **Pikamon**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope ya like it!!  
------------------------------------------------   
The Dinner with the Expensive Jewels.  
Clow Hill  
That was so great. a female said. There were three. All around 28 or so. One was Sakura. Her brown hair still short, her green eyes now cold. The next was Tomoyo. Her purple hair now cut short to her shoulder. Her light violet eyes cold. The last was Meiling. Jet black hair let down to her waist. Her ruby red eyes cold as well. They were at a place that Sakura had named _Clow Hill_. In fluttered Kero. In his hands was a news paper.  
What's up? Sakura asked looking at her guardian beast who now resembled a stuffed animal. Kero threw the news paper to her,  
Read it..aloud. he said. Sakura shrugged and turned her eyes to the main story,  
Tomorrow morning at Town Square a special display will be held. The one in charge is Marlene Costuvaga who will be displaying her one million diamond collection. Extra security has been put up. Also above the display will be the family rubies. she stopped.  
Oo rubies, Meiling said, I love those. she said.  
You want us to steal it? Sakura asked,   
Kero said.  
Sakura thought, turning over the possibilities in her head, It's tomorrow, but we don't have anything to wear. she said,  
You have _The Create_. Tomoyo said smiling,  
Yeah, you're right. Sakura said producing one of the cards,  
But do we know that the guy I met last night doesn't know? Meiling said,  
If they try to stop us their gonna wish they didn't. Sakura said darkly.  


^  


Werewolf's Place  
He opened his eyes. He sensed something. They were brown and cold eyes. A breeze came through the window ruffling his short brown hair...Syaoran. But now _Werewolf_. He had sensed something. But that only came when a _Clow Card_ was near. But of course they were gone.  
Hey boss. came a voice. Syaoran looked up. Despite being only 21 he was the _Boss_.  
he snapped,  
Look here. it was Ian. He had no hair and a pair of coal black eyes.  
He tosses something to Syaoran. He silently read it.  
I see, a display. Sounds interesting. he said,  
Of course it is, Ian said, It's a million dollars worth of gems Boss. he said,  
I see, so do we just walk in? Syaoran asked.   
Ian shrugged, You're the mastermind. he said.  
Syaoran nodded. He was.  
He sat for two minutes, silent, We'll check it out, come back at night. he said,  
Looks like I'll have to rent a tuxedo. Ian said smiling,   
You do that. Syaoran said, Also Jimmie. he said.  
Ian left and Syaoran sat silent. Only one worry plagued him. _The three females_.  


^  


Towns Square  
They walked out, Thank you _Create_. Sakura said.  
You are welcome. The card answered.   
Sakura was first. Her dress was short. It was a cherry blossom pink and fit close to her body. It had thin straps that connected to the dress. It had slits that reached her waist that revealed a sort of of short like look. Kinda like Meiling's old costume. Her brown hair had changed. Using the _Illusion_ she was able to make her hair a sandy blond but in the same style. It curled around her ears. Of course she wore a pair of pink saddles with a two inch base.  
Next came Tomoyo. Her dress was tight fitting and violet. It was silk and the top was like a tube. The base spread out around her and was etched with black. Her hair had been turned to black and longer to her waist at least. Her heels were purple and hidden underneath the dress.  
Last was Meiling. her dress was short as well, like Sakura's but in a way different. The dress was red and had no straps. At the base of her neckline hung a red gem. The dress was two layers at least and cute in a way. Her saddles were higher, at least three inches. Her hair had not been changed but had been decorated with red sequences.   
Kero flew over head, not caring for the shimmering dust that fell,  
Here goes nothing. Sakura said,  
We scout the place out. Tomoyo said,   
The two answered.  


^  


Inside were elegantly dressed people. All around hung streamers of some sort. But the prize was in the center of the room. A large set of diamonds,  
Talk about gorgeous. Sakura said,   
Yeah, not every day you see diamonds that big. Tomoyo said.  
The three walked over to the refreshments and and looked around,  
**The upper room's empty.** came Kero's voice. They had put a com. in each of their ears,  
Right, let's go. Meiling said.  
They looked around then disappeared into a door labeled _Up_.  


^  


Syaoran's senses were going crazy. He sensed something nearby but what. His eyes fell on three figures disappearing into a door. He narrowed his eyes,  
What's wrong Boss? Ian asked,   
The three, I've seen them before. Syaoran answered,  
Ian asked,  
Just keep an eye out, Syaoran said, I have a feeling that something's up. he said.   
He continued to look around and he saw a familiar face,   
Black Jack's gang is here. he hissed.  
Jimmie nodded, I see them, he said, But I didn't expect them. he had short blond hair and a pair of brilliant blue eyes.   
The whole black market must have heard of this. Ian said. A crash above them and a window broke.   
What was that? Jimmie asked.  
Screams as about twenty men jumped through,  
Listen up! one cried. Everyone hushed down, We want all your valuables and quickly. he said,  
This is a lil' low for them. Jimmie said.   
The door opened and the three females slipped in. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. One looked very familiar. But he was shaken out of it as the masked men went around. They disappeared into the crowd,   
someone cried.   
Everyone looked to see that one of the men had caught the females,  
This is not good. Jimmie said.  
The three halted, the blond demanded.  
He narrowed his eyes, Ona, watch your mouth.   
Hell, if you'd know who I was you'd wish you had never spoken. she said coolly.  
Syaoran watched, surprise clear on his face, How dare you speak to me like that! the man cried,   
Buzz of baka, the black said darkly, We came here for some peace and quiet. she hissed.   
With an angry cry he lounged forward. Smack! The one with black hair with red sequences decorating it slammed her right foot into him,  
Jimmie said.  
Shocks and gasps as he rose slowly, Ladies, you just asked for your death wish. he said,  
Bring it on. The blond said,  
I can't fight in my dress. The other black whispered,  
Then tear it. The blond hissed.  
The black haired sighed but ripped the bottom half of her dress. The sound echoed throughout the quiet room as she threw down the strips of cloths. She tore it to way over her knees. She was wearing a pair of light purple saddles with a three inch base,  
Your bravery gets a point but your stupidity deducts it. the man said.  
Are you sure it's not your stupidity? the blond asked.  
That did it. With a motion all twenty lounged at them. Because all their attention was on the three women everyone had a chance to escape,   
All right, was this what you meant Boss? Ian asked,  
Not exactly. Syaoran said.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well? How was it? Appreciate reviews, they'd be nice. so, hit the blue button in the bottom and review. flames, compliments, whatever, doesn't matter. r/r please.  
clown_chick


	3. CCS Theives: clobbering the black jack g...

Woohooo!!!! This seems to be getting a lot of reviews!! Well, 4 isn't a lot but still, it's enough t get me to continue. All of you who reviewed, THANK YOU!!!!!!! You really boosted my confidence. Well, hmmm, this ones's extremely weird, but, please keep the reviews coming, appreciate them. Um, where are **Pikamon**? Memeber, this is really for her because she gave me the first review, oh, yeah, and to **Niko-chan**, and **cherry, **and my good friend **Buffy Ann Summers**. Well, enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Clobbering the Black Jack Gang while Escaping with the Jewels. (long but correct)  
Town Square  
They were putting it to the extreme while at the same try tryin' to keep their identities unknown. There were so many men to fight off. But the three began to take care of it nicely and in an exotic way,  
I had to ruin this dress all because you chose a bad night to get in the way. Tomoyo said darkly jabbin' her heel into one and jabbin' her elbow into another,  
The guests had found a way out and the police were gathered outside. Sakura jumped on one and caused him to go unconscious. What caused eyebrows to shoot up was the fact that she did it with his head between her legs,  
Nice work card girl. Meiling said smugly as she grabbed one and threw him into a wall,  
I am breakin' my nails. Tomoyo complained,  
Fix em when we get back. Meiling shot back as she noticed the police walkin' in,  
We have to go. Sakura said hotly,  
I agree. Tomoyo said nodding as she turned around and caused one man's face to connect with her heels,  
**All set?** came a voice,  
Yes Kero, Sakura said, We'll come tomorrow tonight, by then I hope everything has settled down. she said,   
Out we go. Meiling said as they all ran outside,   
_Create _drop the disguise! Sakura cried out.  
A light shimmered around them and they lost their disguise and their cloths. They raced down the street,  
_Fly Card_, release and dispel, _Fly Card_! she cried.  
The wand grew wings and extended till it was longer,  
Come on. Sakura commanded as the other two climbed on, Sakura commanded.   
They flew away, trailing feathers. A few minutes after they left a figure showed up. He looked around then noticed the feathers. He knelt down and examined one. He then looked up toward the sky and narrowed his eyes,  
_The Fly Card_. he hissed.  


^  


-_a day later-_   
We are never doing that again! Tomoyo cried as she filed her nails,  
We still have to go back tonight Tomoyo. Sakura said,  
I know, but I'm worried about the Black Jackasses. Tomoyo said,  
We can handle them perfectly well like we did last night. Meiling said smiling brightly,  
It's 5:00, came Kero's voice, We should leave at 9:00. he said,  
Okay, we should probably go there first to make sure they actually close before that time. Meiling suggested,  
Sure, where are my shades? Tomoyo asked searching throughout the coach,  
Kero said throwing em to her,  
Tomoyo said putting them on.  


^  


The Town Hall loomed in front of her,  
**Well, the sign says closing at 8:00.** came Kero's voice,  
My how convenient. Sakura said as she looked around to spot the other two.  
There was Tomoyo standing near the door reading a newspaper, not looking too suspicious, and Meiling was sitting on a bench drinking her cappuccino. Sakura looked around, trying to spot any others. She spotted another figure, one that let off something that didn't feel nice. Sakura removed the shades to get a better look, and gasped,  
_He looks like Syaoran! _she thought surprised.  
But she quickly shook herself, it was impossible. He was gone. The disappearance of the _Clow Book _had split them apart and he was dead,  
**You look like you've seen a ghost.** came Meiling's voice,  
I'm fine. Sakura mumbled as she walked over to set on a Cafe' table to look as normal as possible.  


^  


The woman sitting at the Cafe' table. Syaoran glared and studied her behind his shades. She was letting off strange energy, and there were three others as well. He looked around and focused on two of them,  
_Something's going to happen._ he thought as he felt a stronger presence.  
He saw a glimmer, then nothing,  
You ok boss? Ian asked,  
Yeah, I am. Syaoran answered flicking his hand.  
A large gust of wind blew and the woman's hat flew off,  
Damn wind. she cursed running after it.   
Syaoran shifted the wind and caught the hat,  
This yours miss? he asked,  
She looked up at him,  
Yeah, thanx. she said as he handed it to her.  
She put it back on and smiled at him,  
You ok? she asked,  
Yeah, I am. Syaoran stammered,  
Oh, well, thank you again. she said walkin' off.  
He stared after her,  
You like her. Jimmie said calmly,  
No I don't. Syaoran snapped, She just looks familiar. he said.  


^  


The stars came up and the moon shun brightly above them. Three figures raced over the roof,  
**It's all clear.** came Kero's voice,  
Let's move in. Meiling said.  
Be careful gals, Sakura said, We might have company. she said.  
The three opened a window and slid in,  
D**iamonds on bottom floor, rubies above.** came Kero's voice,  
Arigato Kero. Tomoyo said.  
I'll take the diamonds, you two, you know your sections. Sakura commanded.  
The two nodded and headed toward their directions. Sakura began her silent walk down the hallway, letting the camera's take in her image. She looked at he diamond, studying it form all angels, and heard a click behind her.  


^  


He pushed the gun against her neck and she let out a startled gasp. Yes, he could tell it was female, all the curves. She was very stiff, and she had the energy,  
Turn around, and don't try anything lady. he commanded.   
She did slowly, and he recognized the woman on the street. Her eyes, they were so familiar,  
We'll catch the other two. Jimmie told him,  
What're you? Cops? she demanded.  
No, fellow crooks. Ian answered.  
Syaoran rolled his eyes,  
Be less humorous and go help Jimmie. he commanded.  
**It's gotten quiet.** Syaoran heard a voice say.  
He motioned to the girl to give it to him, but she backed up,   
Give it. Syaoran hissed,  
**Oh, oh, problem.** the voice,  
the woman instructed to the voice.  
I'll shoot you. Syaoran said,  
If you can do that. she said bringing down her hands.   
A flood of smoke erupted and he saw her run of with the diamond,  
Gals get outta there! she cried,  
Sakura are you nuts! came a voice as another girl joined her,  
Just do as I say! the girl Sakura cried.  
He was to stunned to react. Was that Sakura?! They quickly disappeared and he cursed,  
They got away boss. came Jimmie's voice,  
But I may actually know who they are. Syaoran answered.  
-------------------------------------------------  
hehe, told you it was long.  
Spark: Of course it is, even your short stories are long.  
Aiya!!! What are you doing here, I told you to go back to Poke'mon. (shoves the pikachu through a portal).  
Well? Nice? Odd? Did I lose my touch? Please tell me, the blue box at the bottom really helps ~^.  
clown_chick


	4. CCS Thieves: the discovery

Woohooo! Look at all the nice reviews!!! Thank you **2kz**...you didn't have to repeat yourself but cool! I'd kiss and hug you but, I won't do such a thing. **Neko-chan**!!!! you actually reviewed (goes back and check) twice!!! and thanx for saying I didn't loose my touch. I was getting scared. Hmmm, who else...Nightopian. Thanx for the compliment, you're not the only one that says that. But, hmmm, no more 1st person. And yes, it is completed (glares at three approaching figures),You three back off and do not take one step into this. (they go away very quickly). Yes, they are the ones that..help me, but i won't let them near this one since they'll give the history. Hmm, well, love ya all *thinks of blowing kisses but doesn't think so* Well, hope i still continue to entertain you all!!!!  
----------------------------------------------  
The Discovery  
Syaoran sat silent, trying to think, finally, he decided to pay a visit to someone. He grabbed a cloak and headed to a familiar address. Sakura's house loomed in front of him. The gate covered in graffiti. He walked toward the door and slipped in with magic.  
No one was home. Mr.Kimono probably wasn't home. He walked through it and took in everything familiar. He halted in front of a table. There were a couple of letters. One caught his eyes,  
What's this? he wondered to himself picking it up,  


_Dear papa,  
It's me again, Sakura. This probably will be the last letter you ever get from me. I haven't been very honest with you. Yeah, my line of work is **very **dishonest but I haven't told you **what **I do. I'm a thief papa. Forgive me, Touya would kill me if he found out so let's make this between you and me. I'm in the news. Anything that mentions shimmering dust at a site is me and three others. Gomen-ne-san papa, I hope you can forgive me. You'll probably never hear from me again.   
_

Aishiteru papa,  
Sakura Kimono  


Syaoran stared. It was dated today,  
_Impossible! I saw her die. _ he thought sitting down on a chair.  
A door opened and he quickly disappeared out the door, leaving everything as it was.  


_^__  
_

Sakura listened eagerly to the news. She had heard something in the announcements, something important that could deal with her. She felt Tomoyo and Meiling walk in with the fluttering Kero as well,  
Sakura, the _Clow Book,_ Meiling began, It's been found. she said.  
Sakura whirled around, she demanded,  
In the northern forest, we can go get it now if you want to. Tomoyo said sitting next to her friend.  
Sakura placed her head into her hands, Why did we ever take up thieving? she asked,  
It started with the disappearance of the _Clow Book _Sakura, Kero explained, We, were searching for it and then, I guess we all got pulled into it. he finished.   
Sakura looked up, We need to get the _Clow Book_. she said standing up,   
the three chorused.  


^  


Syaoran was surprised at the news. He stood up, surprising Ian and Jimmie,  
Boss, you ok? Jimmie asked,  
We need to go somewhere. he answered darkly,  
Boss, you sure you ok? Ian asked,  
I'm fine. Syaoran snapped beginning to pace, I just need to get something with your help. he said.  
The two listened earnestly as Syaoran began to explain the events that were playing in his mind. The two were confused at the artifact that their boss wanted,  
But boss, it's just a book. Ian said.  
Syaoran turned away from them, Not just any book, _the Clow Book_. Syaoran said,  
Does it have any significant value? Jimmie asked.  
Syaoran sighed, No, at least not to any one that doesn't have any magic. he said,  
The two demanded stunned,  
The _Clow Book_ is a book that holds the cards that posses a magic spirit even greater then mine. A woman used to own it. She is suppose to be dead ever since it disappeared. But I guess everyone including myself was wrong -the two tried to interrupt but he hushed them- my cousin is with her along with a life long friend of hers. he stopped,  
You mean, you actually can do magic. Ian stuttered,  
Yes, but that doesn't matter, Syaoran said walking out, I have some unfinished business with that woman. he said.   
The two startled men followed their boss,  
_Sakura. _he thought walking out, _Why didn't you tell me_?  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Ne? Ok? How's my letter, I think I got Sakura's last name wrong, feel free to correct me!!! Well?  
Willis: She actually finished this one!!!  
YOU!!!!!! How many freakin' times!!!!????????  
Cha: It's only fair that we explain this to everyone.  
ME!!!!!!Not you three!!!!!!!!  
Spark: But _we_ are, your...writing buddies.  
GET!!!!!!! (quickly shoves the three out but also falls through. Yells a ja!!!! to everyine)  
-----------------------------------------------  



	5. CCS Theives: the clowbook

Yes!!!! I ncase you guys don't know, this lovely story is almost done. Yup! Oh, sorry about the chapters getting shorter and shorter. I was a lil'...high? Or, blank when I did these.  
Willis: Like, finished last year.  
*sigh* What's the whole point of getting rid of you guys?  
Spark: We always come bab! *winks*  
Yeah, yeah. Well, thank you **Niko-chan**, and gomen **Nightopia **for not bolding your name. I bold all the names of people who reveiw me. Hmmm, um, this one's short. Gomen-ne-san (i don't think that's spelled correctly). Oh, thankx **Neko-chan **for telling me the right spelling for Sakura's name. I find that you are correct. Well, keep em coming!!!   
--------------------------------------------------------   
_The Clow Book.  
_ The site bustled with energy, three figures walked through it quietly, shades pulled over their eyes as they passed by the digging men and women,  
**There it is**. came Kero's voice.  
The three looked. It loomed in the light,  
came the choruses of voice,  
Soon, you will be home. Sakura mumbled.  
Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura,  
she said earnestly,  
Sakura demanded,  
Tomoyo said urgently.  
Sakura looked and gasped. A familiar figure, questioning a man. The three continued to stare,  
**It's the Li kid!** came Kero's voice,  
What on earth?! He's suppose to have died! Meiling said,  
You wish death to your own cousin Mae? came a voice. With a start the three turned around,  
Sakura said surprised.   
He removed his shades, Yeah, I'm surprised to see you Sakura, the other two as well. he said,  
**Boss, they'll quit the digging in two minutes**. came a voice,  
Great Jimmie, but I won't be getting it anymore. Syaoran answered,  
Meiling demanded,  
You're not the only thieving gang in the town Mae. Syaoran answered looking around, So, where's the stuffed animal? he asked,  
**Li kid?! Is that really you?!** came Kero's voice,  
Where is he? Syaoran asked,  
He's around. Sakura stammered,  
**Oh, oh.** came Jimmie's voice,  
What's wrong?' Syaoran demanded,  
**We've been spotted.** Jimmie answered,  
Syaoran cursed. He noticed the surprised faces, Uh, gotta go, authorities. Syaoran said running off,  
Sakura mumbled.  
Syaoran quickly came back and kissed Sakura. He smiled at her surprised face, Unfinished business. he said before running off again.  
They watched him run off and the flood of smoke that blocked their view,  
came Meiling's voice,  
Sakura demanded snapping out of her daze.  
Tomoyo giggled, And I thought you'd never again be stopped by a boy. she said.  
Sakura folded her arms and glared, Syaoran is just not any boy. she said,  
**Everyone's packin up.** Kero said,  
Good, I'm gonna get that _Clow Book_. Sakura said,  
Then maybe you can properly spy on Syaoran. Tomoyo said calmly,  
Sakura protested.  
Tomoyo calmly walked away and the other two walked away with her. In the shadows, Syaoran watched, satisfied.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Well? Nice, loose my touch? I know I alwayz ask that question but I'm worried that I might. Hmmm, whata else? Reveiw pweeze!!!!  
clown_chick


	6. CCS Thieves: stealing the clowbook and t...

Um everyone, thankyou for all your lovely reviews. I'm so happy!!!!! Some people out there love me!!!! Um **Buffy**... you don't have to threaten me I got it down, sheesh my friends. And **Neko-chan**, you actually are still reviewing. I love you very much!!! Er, not that way. Um, gomen **Tomoyo-chan**, I may be technologically literate, but I don't know how to do direct links. GOMEN!!!!! Well, here, next part! Hope ya like it!!!  
------------------------------------------------   
Stealing the _Clow Book_ and the Reunion.  
Werewolf's Place  
Syaoran sat silent, he knew Sakura would go and get the _Clow Book. _He chuckled to himself. She was going to _steal _it. He heard a noise behind him,  
Yes Jimmie? he asked,  
How'd you know it was me boss? he demanded,  
You have a unique walk. Syaoran answered,  
Boss, how do you know that girl? Jimmie asked,  
Syaoran asked,  
If that's her name. Jimmie said,  
Well, it goes back, way back to when I first came to Japan, Sakura was in fourth grade -he chuckled- and she was very... compassionate toward people. I was her rival back then, until later that is. I left for China twice. One with my cousin, the other by myself. In our sixth grade year, it happened. Tomoyo and Meiling decided to play Cupid. Got us together they did. A year after that...it happened, something took the _Clow Book_, she ran after it, and I saw her die. he explained.  
He looked at Jimmie, Boss, but why does this _book _belong to her? he asked,  
She's the _Clow Mistress._ Syaoran answered.  


^  


Three figures moved through the shadows, breaking up three times to hide, ducking behind buildings, bushes, and trees. Kero was riding on Sakura's shoulders,   
There, I can feel it. Kero said as he began to glow.   
They approached the building and walked in. Inside were many things, and then, there it was. It gleamed in a glass case,  
The _Clow Book_. Meiling said.  
Sakura held her hands over the case. It shattered and the _Clow Book _flew up and the cards appeared and began to circle her. The star formed below her and she covered her face. The two stepped back and smiled to each other. Kero flew up and began to change. A bright light and Kerobearus (I'll need to check on that) appeared. Sakura flung her hand back as feathers circled her. A bright light and she rose up in a pillar of light. After four minutes, she stood, different.   
She wore a pair of knee length, strung up, white boots with pink strings. Her Arabian style pants white with a pink out line on the top (see JunJun from SM? her pants? that's it). A cloth, maybe a 1 1/2 foot wide hung form her waist to flap around her ankles. Her top was pink tube top, only covering her breasts. A cape, attached to it, fluttered behind her. A red ribbon circled her head as a headband, the remaining ribbons about a foot long riding the wind behind her. The last remaining detail, was the familiar star wand.  
A white light exploded around Tomoyo and Meiling. The light traveled up to reveal each wearing something like Sakura, but purple and yellow for Tomoyo, red and black for Meiling. Plus, it was less jeweled compared to Sakura's,  
Holy f---ing shit, Meiling said looking at herself, What the hell happened (eh-heh, a lil' vulgar, aint she?**)?! she demanded,  
I, I don't know. Sakura said.  
You have changed three, came a new voice, It is amazing how much 11 years can do to you.   
Sakura demanded.  
A familiar figure smiled at them. Kerobearus fluttered near him. They were about twenty feet above them. Yue looked around,  
Someone's missing. he said,  
What? You mean the Li brat? Kerobearus asked,  
Yue said,  
Oh, he's already coming. Kerobearus said reassuringly.  
A flash and a startled cry. Someone landed on the ground,  
Freakin' magic, why do they always pick me up right when I'm about to go to sleep? he demanded,  
the three demanded.   
He sat there, completely dazed, still dressed in his green, flannel pajamas, three buttons not buttoned, it sliding off his right shoulder a little,  
Damn, you look hot! Sakura explained,  
Thanx Sakura, but not right now because I need to... he trailed off when he got a really good look at Sakura,  
he demanded,  
she asked calmly,  
Syaoran said standing up. He then turned to glare at Yue and Kerobearus, All right stuffed animal and all powerful moon brat, he began, What the hell just happened here? he demanded,  
He added the all powerful' part so Yue can't blast him to kingdom come. Meiling whispered to Tomoyo.  
She hushed up when Syaoran glared at her,  
Well, let's start with the fact, you are the Li clan leader, Yue began,  
Or would have been if he had stayed in China. Kero said interrupting him,  
True, but he's still a descendant of _Clow Reed_, and the prime soul mate of the _Clow Mistress_. Yue finished,  
Whoa, whoa, back up all powerful moon brat, Syaoran interrupted, Soul mate?! Of Sakura, the woman who now runs a _wanted _thieving gang, _the _person who vowed never to see me _again _all because _I _decided to... he trailed off at Sakura's look, he demanded,  
Sakura mumbled vanishing from her spot to appear in front of him, The past is the past. she said,  
Still a promise is a mumph. he suddenly said as Sakura kissed him,   
Unfinished business. she said after finishing,  
Then let's start makin' up. he said.  
Sakura smiled and kissed him again,  
Whooweee!!! You go Sakura!!! Tomoyo cried.  
The two guardians of the _Clow Book _floated above the scene. Tomoyo clapping with joy and at the same time filming- I knew she had the somewhere. Kero said-, Meiling with tears streaming down her cheeks, crying with joy. And the two, currently occupied with breaking the world record on seeing who could kiss the longest,  
I just love happy endings. Kerobearus said sniffing,  
Hush, you'll ruin the moment. Yue snapped,  
_Me? Ruin the moment?!!! _Impossible!!! Kero demanded.  
The two below them ignored Kerbearus' ranting. With Syaoran's arms around her waist, the two were reunited once more.   
-----------------------------------------------------  
There, all done.  
Willis: yeah right.  
You have to spoil the freakin' surprise.  
Spark It's his job.  
Oh, yeah. Um, yes, this is close to the end. Um, there's that thing at the end, what's it called?  
Cha: epilogue?  
Oh, yeah, I can't spell that thing correctly. Well, I'm doing the e thingy right aeay so you can head on to it right after this. Ja for.....3 minutes.  
clown_chick


	7. CCS Thieves: the end!!!!!!!!!!

Here is the end. The end. Whew, I actually put one whole story up. Um more talking at the end. Read on!   
---------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
  
So much has happened. Sakura's dad never heared from her again but yet he knows she's out there and ok. Jimmie and Ian turn straight and are now security guards for the well know _Clow Agency_. As for who runs the _Clow Agency_, there is Meiling and Tomoyo, straight as well and very prepared for any trouble. The two guardians are there, somewhere. Yue has turned back into Yukito to go back to Touya. As for Syaoran and Sakura... they're off in the Bahamas enjoying the scenery. The crime has dropped in the neighborhood, and people can actually sleep in peace. As for the _other _gang... they're all in prison.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Ick!!! That totally sucked! I know it did so you all don't have to tell me. I didn't explain the nickname Sy-chan gave to Yue no? All powerful moon brat? Well, yeah, I have no idea why I did that, it seemed funny so what the hey! I put it down. I do have more CCS fics...somewhere around my room and if you guys wnat more, tell me in the reviews or email me. Yeah, it's in my...bio thingy. I'll post up more but I don't know how well i did. Um, hmmm, just in case I didn't do any disclamer (i to lazy to go back and check) CCS belongs to CLAMP. Yeah, um, that's it. This is MC signing off with her three _annoying _pals. JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
clown_chick 


End file.
